Infograph's
Statistical/Quantitative Infograph The overall goal of this infographic is to provide the necessary information for the user to accurately understand the dramatic step there is from each generation of cellular technology in regards to its speeds. Early on, with 1G, there was no speed requirement. 2G required a little bit of speed, and from there the jump of each generation is quite lare. We decided to present a graph, showing the growth of speed requirements for reach gereation. We used a sideways bar graph-style chart to represent the data. Starting at 1G, we made the bar graph stretch in regards of how much speed was possible with each gereation. A long with that, we presented what that bar represented, with the speed (in megabits per second, mb/s) next to each of the bars. We wanted to have the graph be simple, so we didnt go forth and include much other than the raw data itself. We felt that the target audience, users that were curious as to how cellular speeds related directly to the gereartions in cellular technology, would want to quickly be able to see the data and move forward. We chose blue because it provided with a calm and simple color in that it allows for the reader to also better visualize the data and information that we presented to them. If they just read the data speeds, they might not have of understood the vast size or sump between each of the generations in regards to speed. With this, this is how we went forth and derived the infographic. The minimalist approach also allowed for more information to be absorbed by the reader. Landscape vs. Vertical orientation allows for the user to read the data from left to right rather than up and down, as well. Procedural Infograph The procedural flowchart represents all of the steps that we took to research our work, and includes how we lead up to predicting what we believe 5G technology will be like. The flowchart was designed in the same way that the website was. This was to help our audience relate to the websites design. In the flowchart, we begin with “What are the different generations of technology?” as this was the first question our group asked. To determine the differences in the generations of technology, our next step was to research each one of the different generations. We felt it would be best to do this in numerical order, as the technologies were released numerically. It is important to note that 1G was followed by 2G, 3G, and 4G. This will help our audience see how we came to our predictions of 5G technology – as there is very little to this extremely advanced 2020 material. The flow chart shows that through the gathering of information on previous technologies we were able to create our best possible prediction to what 5G will be. This is outlined underneath the 5G Technology section in our webpage. Moving forward, the audience will see how we performed further research in what little was known to 5G technology. This was to help support any of our own predictions we had made. It was interesting to note that our predictions were extremely similar to those of other researches in this field. Next, the audience will see how we didn’t start creating the webpage until after all of our research was done. This way we were able to put down what we felt was most important for our viewer. After creating the foundation to our webpage we were able to go through all of our sources and develop an annotated bibliography to fit all of our references. Following this, we published the website. Qualitative/Representational Inforgraph The overall goal of this info graphic is to provide the viewer with information in regards to how cellular companies advertise their 4G technology. We presented it with a table, highlighting the speeds that each of the major cell phone companies achieve currently. We did this with bold text. Why you may ask? To present the info graphic as a problem, as a question. A question of whether or not there is a current issue about the current advertising of 4G. We placed the statistical requirement of what 4G is at the top, then the users eye wander to the bottom of the screen, seeing the graph and that the numbers in the chart do not remotely reach what is required for 4G. Decided to place the question at the top of "you decide" to allow the reader to wonder if we truly are at the current technology or not. We used the orange & purple background to contrast the orange 4G logo in the corner. We picked that logo because it is a common 4G logo seen in marketing. It is currently used by AT&T. Our rational for using this info graphic with our website is that it allows for the reader to better understand what 4G technology is, and how they can better understand what the words mean in the top bar of their phone. If they have a certain carrier, what speeds are they actually getting? Are they actually receiving 4G? Or are they receiving something else? This was our overall goal of this info graphic. We hope the user can use this info graphic to better understand the topic of 4G quickly and easily, and can better understand it next time they enter a store and are looking to purchase a new device on possibly a new carrier. They will know what they will be buying into to, and won't find out the hard way in the long run. Tying It Together To conclude, it can be made clear that our target audience is anyone who is looking to learn a little bit more about their cellphone. This is seen in each of our inforgraph where we are sure to relate each graph to our audience. To reiterate our first statistical/quanitative graph, it was important the the audience see how important the jump in data speeds are. It is also extremely important to see that one of our major priorities to this research was to determine what 5G would be like. Viewiers will see how fast 5G is predicted to be compared to the other technologies. Secondly, the audience will see how structured our research was done in the procedural infograph. Here the audience can see how our website is sured to give creditble results, especially when it comes to predicting what 5G technology will be like. Finally, through the qualitative/representational infograph, the audience will see how advertisement plays a huge role on how different generations of technologies are presented to the public. All in all, this, along with our credible research done on the first page of this website, can create an abundance of useful information that our viewers can use.